Blood Lust
by NilaSagol
Summary: Knowing that Light is Kira usually gets a person killed but what if Light is obesessed with someone? What if he can't bring himself to kill? If he thought he had so much problems, then being a vampire couldn't possibly worse. Can he kill the one he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Death Note characters, just my OC's that are in this story.**

Chapter 1-" Obsession"

"_I am justice, Kira is justice!"_ -Light Yagami

Light was the holder of the famous Death Note book and he could kill anyone who's name went in the book and they had forty seconds to live and then whatever happened killed the person. Light was also cunning, bored, and confident. He wanted to put criminals out of the way to make the world a utopia without evil, and whoever got in the way or went against Kira died.

He only told people his secret alias during their death.

This time was different, he had two problems but eventually it would be more. The girl who was going to be put to death, he just couldn't do and Ryuk couldn't believe that he wasn't going to go through with it, what was going on? Light sat at his desk as he admired the picture of Sadako, it wasn't in his heart to kill her but he felt he had to before too much went at stake for him.

He would be exposed as Kira and he didn't want to wait until that happened. He decided to make another plan and it would involve Sadako to suffer in silence with more pain.

Ryuk laughed more than usual, "Hyuk, hyuk! I didn't know humans could have three girlfriends...What a riot!"

Light sighed heavily, "I have to pretend to be Misa's boyfriend, one just recently died, and one is about to be my slave for awhile..." Light laughed evilly.

Ryuk sat on the bed, "The girl...The one called Sadako, she is a strange one..."

Light grinned, "She's an orphan, she's lonely, and we have a lot in common."

Ryuk laughed heartily as he floated around the room to see more pictures of Sadako. Light had a little obsession and Misa was pissed as hell that he did. Infact, Sadako hated Misa and Misa hated Sadako.

Ryuk turned back stiffly, "Why her, Light? Wouldn't be killing her be easier because she knows too much already?"

"I said I'll deal with her and she'll suffer silently..."

"But..."

"Ryuk...Stop worrying so much, I'll do fine..."

Ryuk began to laugh, "Then it wouldn't hurt for me to tell you that the reason why she's not liked in school. She does telekinesis and she's different..."

Light stopped suddenly, "...You also said that her and Misa have a "thing" for each other. Hn, girl drama. I could never understand it...Anyway her life is about to get worse..."

Ryuk looked back, "Ha ha, your heartless. I feel sorry for the poor girl."

'Sadako...Sadako Yatoha, I should ask Misa about her, she sounds interesting...' thought Light, "Ryuk...I decided not to kill her, it's not worth it..." Light eyed himself in the mirror, "She knows I'm Kira but I will make it so she won't tell..." 

Ryuk shook his head, "Whatever you say, Light. I'm a little curious to see what you'll do to her."

"Figure it out for yourself, I'm not giving away any hints to you..."

X X X

The next day, things couldn't be possibly worse for Misa as she growled at Light. She turned her back, why the hell was she going to him about Sadako? She refused to go there and looked away. She either was going to write her name down in Death Note or meet her after school and fight with her. Light was _HER_ man, she couldn't believe he had an interest in her.

"The girl's a bitch! At least that's what Misa thinks!" she replied as she eyes Light, "What the hell do you want to know?!?!"

'Why did I ask?' Light cleared his throat, "I just want to know more about her, just tell me about her...No drama, get to the point..." 

"Fine, but Misa-Misa sees where this is going..." She sat in a chair as she thought where to start, she looked at Light as she began to blush, "Light I can't think of anything, it's all bad..."

Light sighed in frustration, "...I don't have time for this, get to the point!"

Misa glared out the window, why bother? Light was being tougher than normal and she knew his patience was running out, "...She isn't as bad as I put her to be, I guess it was because she was an outcast of our high school and we clashed a couple of times..."

"Can she do telekinesis as it's rumored?"

"Misa's not sure, who told you that?"

Light changed the subject, "Where could I find her? Do you know where she is?"

"No! Misa doesn't know where she lives, Misa is not friends with her! Light, she'll cause trouble for you, let me kill her!" Misa's eyes changed red.

"No, don't!!!" Light yelled, "She's important, I haven't even seen how she is yet. Eventhough the "knowing Kira part" is a big concern..."

Misa turned away, "Hmph! I thought you had to date other girls to throw the police off your back! Well, Misa knows you have an obsession..."

"I do not..." Light lied, he had to in order to keep Misa at bay, "I just want to know more about her..."

Misa picked up a couple pictures of Sadako in his room, "Light, I see more pictures of her everytime I come over...This worries Misa..."

Light sighed, "Listen, We might have to change plans for awhile...We can't really see each other as often...We may have to only meet on Sundays as of now..."

Silence entered the room as Misa felt her blood boil. This was all Sadako's fault, Light's obsession with Sadako and anxiety made it hard for him to keep Misa around. He also knew what would happen if the two girls were to meet face to face, it would be one hell of a match and Mrs.Yagami wouldn't like it if the place was a mess.

Misa looked at Light, he was still deep in thought. There was no way she'd share him, Kira was hers and no one else's but that was going to change very soon.

Misa got up as she jumped on Light, "Light! Give me your cellphone number and your instant messaging address! We can still keep in touch that way!"

'I guess I have no choice, she'll keep bugging me until I cave in.' Light sighed, "Alright, one condition...When we finish any instant messaging, delete any with Kira in them..." 

She nodded happily, "Ok, Misa understands! I'll text you everyday if I can!"

Light sighed as he pushed Misa off of her, "One more thing, you have to control yourself..._'One more time like that and I'm going to lose it!'_

Misa smiled as she blushed, "I'm sorry Light, I just get really excited to see you...I love being in Kira's presence..."

Light growled a little and began writing down his number and his address, now his cellphone wouldn't stop ringing off the hook and his inbox would always be full. He couldn't wait to see how angry his father would be when the cellphone bill would come in after the his plan expired. Light sighed as Misa went to leave his room she still had jealousy in her eyes.

"When can I kill Sadako?" her voice was dark, "Light this is going to turn on you..."

Light wanted to punch her but calmed down, "We can't...It would be too suspicious."

Misa turned her back and glared, "You always say that, you can't hide your feelings, Light. I know how you feel..."

Light sighed, there was no way out, "I'm sorry Misa but I can't tell you the real reason about this..."

"Kira has secrets too?" Misa covered her mouth as she jumped onto Light, "Tell me!"

"This secret is too complicated..." Light felt a sudden pain to his head, this was worse than a migraine. "Misa...I can't..."

She looked at him, "Light! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache that's all. Maybe we should end our meeting..."

Misa nodded heavily as her hug squeezed him tight. It was hard for Light to pry her off and for him to show her to his door. She busted back through the door showing Light her phone number again and again to make sure he didn't forget to call or talk to her. Light finally got her out and slammed his door, now he was mad.

'God, she can be annoying at times. She...' Light's thoughts were interrupted by the mind splitting headache he kept having. _'Damn, am I having a migraine or something?'_

Light looked at the moon as he felt his four of his teeth shift into fangs, he began to hiss as he felt the headaches get worse. He went to look at himself in the mirror when he saw that his eyes were a darker red than Kira's eyes and that he had the exact fangs of vampire. He glared at his deathgod as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Light glared, "Shut-up, shinigami! You probably forgot to tell me about this feature!"

"What? I didn't know that you were a vampire..." replied Ryuk, "Haha, So you've been keeping this from me?"

Light went confused, "Ryuk this isn't a joke, I didn't even know I was..."

Ryuk laughed, "Watch out for blood lusts, I heard vampires drink a lot of blood..."

"So, I'm repelled by garlic, I hate sunlight, I love the dark, and I drink blood?" Light sighed, "I have a bad feeling that this is going interfere with being Kira and myself..."

Ryuk laughed, "Well, you better figure out things fast..."

Light hissed, he was hungry for blood but he didn't want to have any? What was he supposed to do? A page appeared in the Death Note that wasn't like the other pages, he took up the paper and began to read it. He was shocked by what he read, it was a rule like the death note rules Ryuk would warn him about.

****

I. **You shall not kill those that you love, even if means anything else...**

Light gasped, _'That means Death Note is ineffective if I'm in love with someone! No! She knows and she'll expose me!'_

Ryuk chuckled, "Well, it looks like you have a bit of a problem now..."

Light slammed his desk, "Damn it!!! How are things turning on me?!?!"

Another page dropped on Lights hands:

****

II. You are allowed to torture whatever person, just as long death doesn't come into play. If the person threatens your existence, then the person shall be tortured to death.

Light smiled, "Well, Sadako maybe as good as mine then. This might actually play out..." He began to laugh evilly, "Sadako shall belong to Kira!"

Ryuk began to open up books and read them, "This is going to be good, you as a vampire. I hope you don't stress out."

Light showed his evil smile, "No, I'll have my fun."

How Light would try to be god of the night, himself, and Kira wouldn't be easy but Light would do anything to make sure he got stronger as Kira and to make sure he wouldn't get exposed.

**

* * *

That's Chapter 1, Pleases R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2- "Vampire Fangs"**

As soon as the night lit up with the full moon, Light would feel his blood lusted counterpart creeping up on him. His fangs appeared as his eyes turned their usual color and his nails became sharper with black pools of blood. He began to hiss and his need for blood was unbearable.

Ryuk froze, he wasn't used to seeing this form of Light, "Haha, it might take me awhile to get used to this…"

Light licked his lips, "….Well, since I can't kill Sadako I can always get her another way."

Light licked his fangs again as his thirst for blood became unbearable. He hissed loudly and watched the moon, he was a true vampire now even though it was only a few days. It was the perfect plan because this only happened on nights when the moon was full, no one would suspect him anyway. Not even L.

He hadn't been successful with his first victim but tonight everything was going to change around. He was going to have his sin; the blood he began to love so much.

Light moaned, "Sadako shall be my first victim, I've waited too long to have some blood."

Ryuk began to laugh a lot, "…..This is hilarious! I can't wait to see how this plays out, hahahaha!"

Light began walking out of his room as he put his back to the wall, the light suddenly flipped on. He had been detected by Sayu.

_'Damn it! Sayu caught me, I have to get out fast...'_ thought Light, what was his sister doing up late anyway?

"Light, do you have any idea what time it is?" Sayu asked, "Where are you going???"

"Out." Light replied, "Don't ask where..."

Sayu giggled, "You know what mom said about curfews, eleven-thirty was you curfew."

Light turned away and laughed, his first victim. He went closer to her as he sank his fangs into her delicate neck, she quickly fell asleep. Blood landed on the floor as Light stood over it and panicked.

"Damn it! If my parents see this, they'll kill me..." Light quickly ran to the closet and began spraying carpet remover to get rid of the blood, "That was close, they would've thought the opposite of how it really looks..."

Ryuk felt like he was in a horror movie, "Hahaha! This is great! I love it!"

Light licked his lips, "Damn, I've got a huge craving. I need to have more...I...crave more blood."

Ryuk focused on Light, "So, you're a vampire and you are Kira? Sounds like a schedule that might be complicated..."

"Nah, this only happens on certain nights when the moon is full..."

_'I wonder how he got these powers anyway?'_ wondered Ryuk, it seemed weird having a sudden transition so soon. _'I wonder if he'll tell me'_

"Ryuk, are you wondering how the vampire form happened? To tell the truth, I have no idea."

Light smirked, maybe he would find out later on why he had become an obsessive blood sucking god of the night. For now, he had to watch for the full moon. That was when his desires would be at it's greatest. Hr licked his lips, he was still thirsty.

_'Mmm...Sadako...you won't hide forever and I will get you...'_ Light began to laugh his devious laugh, _'I can't wait...'_

Ryuk chuckled as he eyed Light, "Wow, you seemed obsessed with her...Poor Sadako."

Light turned around and turned off the lights, "Come on, Ryuk. My sister wasn't enough to hold me over...I'm going to find more fresh victims..."

Light slowly walked out, he made sure not to disturb anything so he was detected but it was too late. A vase fell in the middle of the hallway. Light tried to clean up as much as possible as he ran out the front door, he would just blame Sayu.

"It doesn't matter, Ryuk. I'll blame Sayu, she doesn't remember anything before that, so it will be her fault."

"You seem so terrible as a vampire..." Ryuk replied as they ran, "How long can an impulse last?"

"Depends. I had my first today and I probably need more, they vary..."

"Oh.."

Light moaned again as he saw a model like girl walk by him, he particularly seemed to be biting a lot of girls. He like to bite them, it was easier for him. He waited until an alley came up on the street and he trapped the girl in the alley as hit bit her neck, within minutes he had knocked her out as he licked his blood soaked fangs.

"Mmmmm...She tasted so good, the pretty ones always do..."

Ryuk laughed, "So, are we done for the night?"

"...Hn?" Light's red eyes scanned the area as his impulse for blood returned, "Doesn't look like I've had enough."

"So we'll be at it again? Don't you have school tomorrow or something?"

'Shit! I have to wake up at 6:15!' thought Light, 'It's almost 3:30, I won't be able to stay awake tomorrow!"

"Hyuk, Hyuk, Hyuk! You're going to hate yourself in the morning."

Light growled in frustration, _'Why did the moon come on a school night? I have to plan in advance when this happens...'_

Light walked around, the impulse to have more blood began to creep up on him again. He needed to have more as he tried hard to ignore it, he needed to go home and get some sleep but he decided to have another victim again.

He stood on the street as he saw another girl drunk as hell come out of the club. Perfect, his victim too drunk to fight back.

"Alright, Ryuk. I'm going to have another drink and then I'm done..."

A thought popped into Ryuk's head, "Wait! Won't the victims have markings or something?"

"No. I seem to see a special seal that on their neck, meaning I went after them...but, it isn't visible to the human eye..."

"Wow, everything is going smoothly for you..."

Light quickly went after his victim as he deeply sucked the blood, who knew the blood of other humans tasted so good.

_X X X_

The loudness of the alarm woke Light as he fell out of bed, "What?!?! Already?!?!" He threw his clock against the wall, "Damn clock, I didn't even sleep good last night..."

Light struggled to get his uniform on as he fell down again, the day was starting out bad. He hurried to get the rest on and get the rest of his spilled homework off the floor, he had just realized that it was 7:00. He had to catch the bus by 7:15. He had fifteen minutes.

Ryuk laughed harder as he saw little black circles under Light's eyes. There was no way he was going to make it through class today, he was going to drop dead and that would be it.

He ran downstairs as he drank his orange juice and grabbed his hot toast out of the toaster. He had no time to sit and eat it all, he buttered it and ran out the door. He fixed his tie as he ran down the sidewalk to catch the bus, he finally caught up to it and got on.

He couldn't believe who he saw on the bus. His obsession. Sadako was sitting to his left as Light quickly picked the seat next her, she smiled at him and waved as he smiled a little. She noticed the black circles as she laughed.

"Looks like someone has stayed up a little too late to try and beat me..." Sadako laughed, Light was the first in class rank and Sadako was in second right behind him.

"Oh, I wasn't doing that...Something came up..."

"Sure, Light...Whatever you say... " she laughed jokingly.

He changed the subject, "So, do you always ride the bus on Mondays?"

"Yeah, I also ride it on Thursdays and Fridays..."

"I ride it everyday, my parents don't have the time to drop me off...They have to work..."

Light began to doze off while he listened to Sadako go on and on about her new lip gloss and her nails. She noticed him sleeping as she lightly hit him, he woke up right away and was surprised, last night seemed to have messed up his mind.

The bus neared to the high school as Sadako got up, Light followed right behind her. She had mid back length black hair with bangs and a little ponytail in the back. Light saw her turn back as her light purple eyes waited for him, his heart would always heat up with her gaze.

"Wow, Light. I guess not getting a lot of sleep throws you off.."

"Oh, it's just a one time thing. I'm sure it won't happen again..." He lied, only the moon cycle's could predict if this type of thing kept happening. "So, Are we heading to class?"

Ryuk smiled, "Aww, it would be nice if you guys went out."

Light sighed angerily, _'Can it Shinigami! She suspects me as Kira, I have to play my moves carefully!'_

Sadako looked back, "Light, are you coming or not? Class is starting..."

"Yeah, let me just get my books..."

Light checked to see if his books were in his bag as he walked toward his classroom, the bell rung as the other students rushed in and took their seats right away. This was going to be tough, Light couldn't stay awake any longer, he dozed off as his teacher began to lecture.

After about ten minutes, the teacher noticed Light was out cold and slapped a ruler on his desk, "Mr.Yagami!!! Don't slack off, last thing we need is a drop in grade average!"

Light groaned, _'Damn bastard didn't leave me alone, He loves to see me off guard..'_

He looked at the clock, six hour to go and it would be one hell to wait for it to end.

* * *

**That's Chapter 2, Please R&R.**


End file.
